<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buck in quarantine by countvustafa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604004">Buck in quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa'>countvustafa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is quarantined for fourteen days. So he fosters a dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buck in quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck checks the clock on the nightstand for the umpteenth time. 12:30 pm. It is as if time is moving at a glacial pace. He lets out a frustrated grunt and checks his phone. He has already done so much in so little time, so there is nothing much to do now. </p><p>"This officially sucks."</p><p>Today is the first day of fourteen days for Buck's quarantine. An unfortunate circumstance happened while on shift that caused Buck to make first hand contact with an ill and very contagious patient. And although he got checked, the doctors wanted him to be quarantined just in case. </p><p>Buck scrolls down through Facebook. Nothing much. Just pictures of his friends living their lives. And then a post catches his eyes. His friend Jenny posted something. Good old Jenny who used to work in a cafe near the station but then decided to quit when she became a mom. </p><p>Jenny is searching for someone who can babysit her Golden Retriever for sixteen days. </p><p>-.-.-</p><p>"Oh, no." </p><p>Hen jumps from the chair and joins the rest of the team in the lounging area. </p><p>"What's up?" </p><p>"Have you seen Buck's Instagram?" </p><p>Bobby, Chim and Eddie shake their heads. They quickly take out their phones and hit on the app. The top of the screen shows a picture of Buck with his face smooshed beside a Golden Retriever. </p><p>"We are already besties for life. #DogDad." </p><p>"He did not," says Chim incredulously, looking at Hen. </p><p>"He should be in quarantine. Where did he get a dog?" asks Hen. "He should not be leaving his house." </p><p>Chim shrugs. Eddie kept starring at the adorable phone of Buck and the dog. Number one, there was an uncanny resemblance with both their adorable faces. Buck looks like a human version of the dog. Next, Buck never looks happier and more adorable. Christopher will literally throw a tantrum if he sees Buck has a dog and he cannot see his Bucky until the quarantine is over. </p><p>"Eddie you know about this?" </p><p>"Nope. Wouldn't have agreed to it. You need to be an adult to be responsible for a dog," Eddie jokes. </p><p>Now it makes sense, in the morning Buck had swamped Eddie's phone with messages with links to fluff stories and memes, now Eddie knows why it suddenly stops. </p><p>"Did you guys check on Buck?" interrupts Bobby with a bewildered look on his face. "He got a dog."</p><p>"We know." </p><p>"He shouldn't leave his house. He's in quarantine." </p><p>"We know." </p><p>"And why does he look so much like the dog?" </p><p>Chim, Hen and Eddie laugh at Bobby's comment. </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p>"Okay, Larry. Since I cannot go to the gym, I have to carry you on my shoulder alright. Gotta get a little workout done, don't want to lose my cake," says Buck to the Larry the Golden Retriever. </p><p>Larry lets out a soft bark and nuzzles up to the man. </p><p>"I know you would understand. You're a smart boy!"</p><p>Larry jumps on Buck's arms and Buck positions the large dog in between his shoulders. Larry starts to nuzzle on the crook of Buck's shoulder, lightly licking at his neck. </p><p>"Alright, I'm going to do 3 sets of 15. You think you can handle it?" </p><p>The dog barks again. </p><p>"Of course you would." </p><p>Larry has been a great addition to Buck's quarantine life. And he is one happy puppy. Full of energy and requires loads of snuggles and cuddles and pets. Something Buck is not complaining about. And ever since he posted the picture of him and Larry together on his Instagram account, Buck was flooded with hundreds of Likes and Comments. </p><p>"Alright, Larry. Now I'm going to do some push-ups. Can you jump on my back and stay there." </p><p>The dog barks at Buck. </p><p>"You're such a good boy," says Buck and ruffles his fur. "The best one."</p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p>"Dad, can we visit Buck and Larry tomorrow?" asks Chris, starring at his dad with his puppy eyes. </p><p>"No, mijo. Buck is in quarantine. He cannot see anyone until the next two weeks," explains Eddie. </p><p>"But Buck will get lonely," whines Chris. "And Larry too." </p><p>Eddie lets out a defeated sigh. He knows he is going to regret it when Buck sent the Diaz family group chat pictures of him and the dog together. Chris went absolutely apeshit and demanded Eddie to bring him there at once. </p><p>"Tell you what, tomorrow we will video chat with Buck. And then you can see the dog." </p><p>"It's not the same..." </p><p>Eddie purses his lips at Chris. </p><p>"You have to be patient, okay. It will be a fast quarantine. By the time you know it, you will be playing with the dog and your Buck." </p><p>Chris huffs and lays his head on the pillow with the apparent pout. </p><p>"But I want to see them."</p><p>Eddie ignores his son's whines and lands a kiss on his forehead. </p><p>"Good night, mijo." </p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p>"You've been busy," says Eddie immediately as Buck answers his phone. </p><p>"Eddie, hey! Larry, it's Eddie."  </p><p>"You know what, because of you sending those pictures, Chris has been going non-stop about visiting you and that dog," says Eddie. </p><p>"-Larry." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"His name is Larry. Larry the dog. Put some respect on his name, Eds. And he's quite brilliant. He literally knows what to do every single thing I ask him to do. I showed him a beer and taught him to bring me a beer from the fridge, and he did it in the first try. Amazing!" </p><p>Eddie chuckles from the other end. His mind roaming off to a hilarious vision of Buck teaching a dog to fetch a beer from his fridge. </p><p>"Where did you even get the dog? You're not supposed to go out. How will it poop and pee?" </p><p>"I got it from Jenny. She and her husband and kid are going to Italy for a few days and they posted on Facebook if someone was available to babysit Larry. And since I'm available... Why not. And Larry has his own indoor poop station. It's like an indoor toilet for dogs."</p><p>Eddie lets out a long sigh. This is just a ridiculous mixture of idiocracy and adorable. And Buck has a prodigious way of being right in the middle. </p><p>"You will love Larry. He's with me right now, we're both cuddling and watching The Crown. By the way, amazing show, Eds." </p><p>"Don't spoil me, I haven't watched season four yet!" says Eddie. "I told you didn't I. But you said, no! 'I'm not watching some boring old drama about the royal family'." </p><p>"Yeah, but you underplayed it. I just can't believe that Charles and Diana actually got married when they knew that they didn't love each other. Talk about being traditional. And I just love that everyone acts so well in these English shows. Americans really are shit at everything, ain't that right Larry?" </p><p>Eddie hears a bark from the other end. </p><p>"See, even Larry agrees." </p><p>"Send me a pic of Larry," says Eddie. </p><p>"Alright. Gimme a sec." </p><p>Eddie hears a shutter sound from Buck's end and a notification on his phone a moment later. When Eddie opens his message, he sees a picture of Larry starring at the television between a shirtless Buck who was making a pouty face at the camera.</p><p>"Cute." </p><p>"Who? Me or the dog?" </p><p>"The dog." </p><p>Buck playfully gasps. </p><p>"As my boyfriend, you should've said that I'm the cute one," says Buck teasing Eddie. </p><p>Eddie imagines Buck is on the other line with a devilish grin across his face. </p><p>"I won't say you're cute," states Eddie. </p><p>"Oh, is that so? I remember very specifically a certain someone saying I am the most adorable giant he'd ever seen." </p><p>"I will rather say you're handsome, sexy, gorgeous, delicious, mouthwatering... Have I mentioned that I love when we're doing it doggy." </p><p>"Eddie, ssh!" interrupts Buck. "Larry is only two years old. He should not be hearing about this."</p><p>Eddie laughs. The ridiculousness of it all. </p><p>"I'll talk to you later, baby. I'm all sticky and oily. I need a good shower." </p><p>"Eddie, you're always sticky and oily... Especially when you're with me."</p><p>"Did you just-"</p><p>"Good night, Eddie! Love you."</p><p>Click!</p><p>Eddie lets out a tired sigh. He should've known that Buck will be up for absurd crazy things when he's homebound. Eddie remembers when Buck was given a week off because of an injury, and when he calls him, Buck was in the middle of a course downtown getting ready to race a motorbike. Eddie didn't even know that Buck could drive a bike. Eddie imagines this is only the first day of his fourteen-day quarantine, he still has thirteen more days. But whatever it is, he knows Buck will look cute doing it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>